Screaming with Binky: Movie Star
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: A new solo 'Screaming with Binky' short! A new movie is being shot today in a local Hollywood studio... but with Binky the Clown up to his usual shenanigans, not even the actors and directors are safe from his loud voice! Based on the 'Screaming with Binky' shorts from Garfield and Friends!


DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own Garfield and Friends, or the 'Screaming with Binky' segments, which belongs to Jim Davis!

Another Screaming with Binky episode that is not a crossover with something? Unbelievable, but the idea came to me. Plus, with this new icon, I felt it was most appropriate! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

To commemorate a new icon for a new year, it's time for...

**Screaming with Binky**

Up in a sound studio somewhere, Garfield was walking onscreen, wearing a pair of sunglasses as he gave a grin. "Thanks to new studio technology, we're green-screening a brand new movie coming soon to the big screen. Right now, actors are currently getting dressed in their suits and the cameras are getting ready. Whoops, better be quiet now, folks, the scene is about to be filmed."

Indeed, the camera turned over as a big shot movie director was sitting behind the camera as actors in a green-screen costumes were walking along on a green set, as if ready to film a new scene. The male and female leads looked at each other as they were ready to do the scene.

"Okay, here's the set up, you two!" The famed director Toby Maguire ordered as the couple turned to him. "We're capturing you on green screen so that you're going to be falling straight into an abyss. You're both worried that you'll fall, but you're eventually going to survive. You both declare your love for each other over the war between the aliens and you share a big kiss! You got that in order?"

The couple nodded as Garfield watched, rolling his eyes. "That's how things work in the movie world nowadays, folks."

"Very well then. Lights!" The director called out as the spotlights focused on the couple. "Camera!" The director nodded as the film started rolling. "And... action!"

The picture then began as the male and the female held each other in their arms as the female lead said in a very seductive voice, "Oh my darling, how could I ever lose you? There is so much the aliens have taken from us, our lives, our homes, the Klopman Diamond... it's just... too much to bare!"

"Oh, my angel, my darling, my sweet honey..." The male lead moaned as he took the female lead as he affectionately patted her head. "I promise I will never leave your side. This war may have begun, but it is up to me to end it. What will happen? I don't know, but I do know this... there will be a time and a day for peace, and I'm going to bring it here..."

From nearby, Garfield was watching it, opening his mouth as he pointed to it, as if making a gagging motion as he whispered, "Okay, now would be a good time for a clown sighting..."

"Kiss me, my sweet. Kiss me." The female lead said as the quiet atmosphere was about to be still, the male lead and the female lead turning to each other and leaning their heads... slowly, gently, about to go for the biggest kiss in Hollywood history... but...

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEY, ACTORS! HERE'S MY BIG DEBUT!"

The actors gave a loud scream as they jumped up in the air as the director fell out of his chair. Sure enough, appearing right in front of the camera was a familiar clown in a green suit with purple spots, a party hat, a painted face, orange hair and green shoes. And as predicted, the loud noise that came from the projector started to crack as the lights that were once tightly screwed on came loose and rained down on the set, one of them destroyed the camera and the film that it was on. As soon as the chaos calmed down a little bit, the director recovered as he looked over in horror.

"My... my passion, my work..." Toby Maguire said in a quiet voice as he ran over to the camera as he tried to pull out the remains... then gave a sigh of relief as he noticed a surviving film reel. "Phew, you're safe!"

As if fate had been tempted, the film in the reel then turned to ash right before the director's very eyes. The director's face then went from relieved to horrified in merely a second. Binky the Clown, who had been standing nearby, leaned over as he gave a wink, "You know, Mr. Maguire, you could use a little more comedy in your movie! Why not cast me? I'm ready for MY close-up!"

Something inside the director snapped as he swiveled his head towards the clown, pure hatred and anger in his eyes. Binky, giving a nervous chuckle, slowly began backing away.

Garfield, who was sitting nearby, shrugged as he started to eat from the catering table. "We'll be right back with our show. Hopefully, we'll have less Binky by then!"

As Garfield enjoyed some cocktail shrimp, he watched as Binky was being chased by the director and the two actors in the movie, Binky shouting, "Come on, please! Just a small cameo? I can work with about ANYBODY! AHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

And thus, we come to the end of another 'Screaming with Binky' short! How did you guys like it? If you have any suggestions for more Screaming with Binkys, whether it be a show to have Binky crossover with OR solo ones, leave it in the reviews or PM me! Anyway, read, review, suggest and criticize away!


End file.
